A frightful lovestory
by 13 charlotte
Summary: Mikado Ryuugamine, a famous horror writer moves into an old house far away from civilisation to get some peace and quiet for both his writing and poor health little did he expect for his house to be wanted. Shizuo and Izaya x Mikado.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone 13Charlotte here! This is my first Durarara Fanfic so I hope it's alright!

I got this prompt from Ikeburo Threesome Chapter 18 and a big thank you to Junuen Lisunia for letting me use it!

Review please!

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

Chapter 1: My new House is haunted?

"Well, here it is!" announced Kida with a flourish grinning at his best friend the 20 year old and unusually blue eyed Mikado Ryuugamine.

"…I like it. It looks like I'll finally be able to get some peace and quiet around here, it's perfect for my writing." He replied thoughtfully and dragged his suitcase up the steps onto the porch as his best friend unlocked his new front door. The house was old, from the early 1900's.

Mikado had no idea why the former owners had left, he had assumed they were a kind elderly couple and the house was too large for them to take care of because of the large garden and the constant cleaning but… that wasn't the case at all.

Such a shame- it was in a great place too; no-where near any smoky industrialized areas that all made Mikado sick. So that was a nice bonus because staying here be good for his poor health- the only problem being there were miles between him and his closest neighbour.

 _So nobody would hear Kida scream._

Mikado chuckled at the last thought, writing horror stories was his forte after all. He was a famous author that wrote Teenage Horror and the occasional Dystopia. What he didn't realise however, was that he would be the one screaming.

"Wow this place is awesome!" cheered Kida inspecting the living room.

"Yeah… it's perfect." Mikado replied decisively. Kida looked at his best friend curiously, Mikado had always been quiet and preferred the company of books to people so he had been bullied when he was younger- until Kida started sticking up for him.

He was always indecisive and shy- the complete opposite of Kida who was a lady's man and always the loudest in a room. Oh, did I mention he is terrified of ghosts? It's what got Mikado interested in horror stories after all. Mikado Ryuugamine is secretly a devious genius and very manipulative, Kida was just the first and only person to ever notice. For now, at least.

 **Things really went strange about a half hour later…**

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

Mikado was getting some boxes from the van they borrowed from Togusa. Kida was upstairs in Mikado's study, the place where the blue eyed author would be spending most of his time. He smirked at the thought, his best friend was such a nerd.

"This place suits him" he chuckled to himself as he put Mikado's books on the bookshelf and a picture of the two of them on the desk. He admired his handiwork then turned to leave the room when…

SLAM

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

Kida screamed, all the books came flying off the shelves heading towards him. The couch was flipped over and the picture of him and Mikado flew up into the air, as if someone had picked it up.

Kida screamed and screamed, he was pinned to the wall by an unseen force as Mikado banged repeatedly on the door calling his name.

"Kida! Kida! Open the door Kida!" yelled the other man frantically. The thing that was holding the photo hissed in distaste and ice cold hands fastened around Kida's neck. "He's ours now!" giggled a terrifying voice. "Don't overdo it flea, he will be upset, let's go." Spat a more masculine voice. "Fineeee!" replied the one strangling Kida and they both disappeared- not that they were visible in the first place.

Kida passed out and Mikado flew into the room and to the blonde's side. "What the hell just happened?" he muttered checking his friends pulse and staring in horror at the hand marks on Kida's neck. "Well fuck, it looks like this place is haunted." Sighed Mikado.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

-With the Ghosts-

"Uwaaaaaaa our new resident is kawaiii Shizu-Chan!" squealed Izaya. "Don't call me that flea and so what?" grumbled Shizuo who paced the attic irritated by the devious dark haired Ghosts presence…

But the flea had a point, Mikado Ryuugamine was their cutest resident yet and hopefully, he wasn't like all the previous residents. They were all either scared of them or angry about their presence but… this one was different, he just knew it.

"I know you agree with me Shizu-Chan, don't deny it! This one is perfect~ I cannot wait to play a game with him!" Shizuo frowned and eyed the flea warily. "Don't break him flea, he's too new to play with, introduce yourself first." Grumbled the blonde ghost. Izaya pouted "aww but I want to play!" he whined flopping onto the old couch, sending dust flying.

Izaya knew this one would be perfect to play with and his name was cute, it sounded like a washing machine. "He he, Miko-chan and me are going to play a wonderful game, maybe hide and seek first? Or hide and shriek? Hahahaaha" he giggled like a maniac and Shizuo face palmed the mad flea hadn't listened to a word he said, he hoped Mikado was resilient because the flea wanted to play.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /


	2. Chapter 2

"Mikadoooo we're all going to dieeee" whined Kida frantically trying to pry open the front door of Mikado's new, haunted, house.

"C-calm down Kida!" hissed Mikado, trying to think of something they could do. His blue eyes searched the room for something they could break down the door with. To his dismay, there wasn't anything heavy enough that they could pick up.

"Maybe… We should just stay and think of a plan? Its already dark and Ghosts are stronger at night" he reasoned, dragging the faux blonde back to the staircase.

"But where will I sleep! No way am I staying by myself" panicked Kida, latching onto Mikado's arm, causing the writer to sigh.

"Fine, you can stay in my room; the bed's big enough" he replied patiently.

"Thank you" sighed Kida, still not letting go of Mikado's arm as they went upstairs and locked the door behind them.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

Shizuo glared at the blonde boy that was on his new residents arm. No way was a mere mortal coming between him and his prize.

Izaya giggled darkly, he was enjoying Shizu-Chan's rage. He was happy that the bartender finally decided he liked a resident. The last resident Shizuo hated, well… Let's say things didn't end well. More like a corpse in a bathtub full of blood.

Izaya decided; tonight's game would definitely be hide and shriek!

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

Mikado awoke in the middle of the night, rubbing his tired eyes and turning to frown at Kida for waking him…

Kida wasn't there.

Mikado lept out of bed and panicked, no WAY was he staying in the haunted house alone! He began to search for his best friend, he wasn't in the en suite bathroom, or the guest room down the hall… So where could he be!

Perhaps… Mikado rolled his eyes, of course Kida would think of food at a time like this! Mikado descended the stairs dressed only in his navy blue pajama shorts and white shirt.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

As soon as Izaya spotted him, Shizuo had to cover the devious ghost's mouth to stop him squealing.

"So cute, so cute, so cute!" whispered Izaya, leaping towards Mikado only to be stopped by Shizuo's firm grip.

"Not yet idiot! I thought you wanted to play, Mikado's it right now" he frowned at the pouting Izaya who looked devastated that he couldn't jump his adorable little washing machine~~

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

"Kida! Masaomi! Where are you!" Mikado whispered harshly, hoping he was in the kitchen. Mikado walked into the room and frowned at the note on the countertop.

It read:

Lets play a game of Hide and Shriek~

All you have to do is find us to get your little friend back~  
You have until dawn,

Love: The Ghosts xxx

Mikado cursed, how was he supposed to find them when they're invisible! Wait… He had an idea!

Mikado grinned mischievously and began to search the cupboards, he was suddenly relieved Kida had freaking OCD, everything was right where he wanted it.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

"Ne, ne Shizu-Chan! What's Mika-Chan doing?" whispered Izaya curiously moving so he could get a better view of the writer.

"How am I supposed to know flea" grumbled Shizuo in response, childishly blocking Izaya's view of the young man who was very obviously searching for something.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

Mikado grinned in satisfaction when he found it.

"Oh Mister Ghost, are you there?" he called his grin rivalling the Cheshire cat's.

The two ghosts panicked, then argued over who would speak but that gave Mikado their location and that was all he needed.

Mikado threw the white powder at the invisible figures who shrieked in surprise.

"I found you!"

Izaya was still freaking out but Shizuo had already realised what Mikado had thrown.

Flour.

Dammit, he was good. Shizuo grinned, it looked like this would be more fun than he initially thought.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

"Kida! Are you alright?" asked Mikado worriedly when his blonde friend woke up.

"Hmmm, Mikado- is breakfast ready?" he mumbled sleepily in reply, causing Mikado to hit him.

"You bloody idiot! What the fuck where you thinking- do you even know where you are?" hissed Mikado and Kida panicked, he had no idea what he had done this time.

He searched the room and realised; they were in the attick.

"Fuck, how did I get here?" he chuckled weakly and Mikado sighed in relief.

"Never do that again! I was so worried!" he mumbled, hugging his best friend tightly, causing him to blush.

"S-sorry, I was sleep walking wasn't I?" said Masaomi sheepishly.

"It's because you demanded pizza in the middle of the night!" scolded Mikado "no more midnight snacks for you!"

Kida's eyes widened comically.

No more midnight snacks= no more of Mikado's delicious cooking!

"No Mikado I'm sorry- I'll do anything!" he pleaded.

"…Can you promise you won't do that ever again?" asked Mikado warily.

"I promise" insisted Kida.

"…Fine." Sighed Mikado and Kida grinned, his best friend was too soft.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

Izaya ground his teeth in frustration, that damn idiotic boy had HIS Mikado wrapped around his little finger! It made him sick; Masaomi Kida wasn't worthy!

Shizuo glared at the boy, deep in thought.

All they had to do was split them up.

The two looked at each other and grinned, then realised who they were with and turned away scowling.

"What's with that face stupid flea."  
"Shut up Shizu-Chan."

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /


	3. Chapter 3

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

Hey all, I'm not dead! Sorry for not updating in so long! I went on holiday and then my laptop broke *groans* so I'm super duper sorry!

Now on with the fic!

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

"Hey Kida-Kun, what happened to the book I leant you?" asked Mikado, the two boys where sat on the couch watching a Rom Com for movie night.

"I uh... Imayhavesortaspiltcoffeeonit" Kida mumbled, avoiding Mikado's eyes.

"What did you say Kida-kun?" asked Mikado titling his head in adorable confusion. Izaya squealed, making a leap for the adorable man but Shizuo yanked him back. Honestly, that damn flea could be so irritating sometimes! If he wasn't already dead, Shizuo would've killed him by now!

"I..Uh spilt coffee on it. I'm really sorry Mikado!" said Kida worriedly.

Shizuo smirked, Mikado would flip any second now...

"That's okay Kida-kun, accidents happen" replied Mikado calmly.

"Thanks Mikado, I really am sorry." said the faux blonde ,relieved his bestie was so forgiving.

"It's okay Kida-Kun, would you like another drink?" said Mikado with a sweet smile.

"Yeah!" grinned Kida.

Shizuo face palmed. Mikado was too forgiving; it looked like they had to try harder...

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

Or not.

"KIDA!" screeched Mikado storming down the stairs to see the blonde smiling innocently.

"Yes Mikado-Chan?"

"Where are my clothes?" he demanded, narrowing his blue eyes dangerously.

"In your bedroom of course!" replied Kida with a grin.

"No, my real clothes." said Mikado glaring.

"Well..." Kida said almost reluctantly.

"WHERE ARE MY CLOTHES!" He hissed furiously, leaning closer to Kida who smirked.

"Are you sure you're not going to model the clothes I left for you?" he asked with a devious smirk. Stepping forward into Mikado's personal space.

"No. Stop playing around Kida!" snapped Mikado,

"But Mikado, you'd look so cute as a girl... I could just eat you up" purred Kida, trapping Mikado against the wall.

Mikado shrieked, ducking under his arms and storming upstairs and slamming his bedroom door shut.

"Come on Mikado! Open up!" said Kida exasperatedly.

"No! Leave me alone!" replied Mikado sniffling.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

"I'll get him to leave you alone Mika-Chan" Izaya purred seductively in Mikado's ear, nipping at the lobe before disappearing.

He advanced towards the man banging on Mikado's door, a deadly prowl.

"Oh Kida-Kun~" he giggled childishly, shoving the man roughly causing him to yelp in shock.

"You've been a naughty boy...Playing with Mikado's feelings like that. He deserves better than you, Kida. He deserves someone like me who wouldn't steal his clothes or tease him or ruin his books. He deserves better than you." Izaya shoved Kida away from the door and towards the stairs.

"If you ever show your silly face here again I will kill you. Mikado is mine~~~" giggled Izaya, Kida took off running, he flew down the stairs screaming and out of the front door which Shizuo kindly held open for him.

"Now that's that. Mika-chan! The mean boy is gone now, you can come out!" called Izaya.

Mikado peered out the door anxiously to find the hallway... Empty. His shoulders sagged in relief. Finally he could focus on some writing.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

Mikado was sat at the oak desk in his study, writing away furiously. His shoulders tense and his eyes focused completely on the paper. Izaya watched him adoringly and Shizuo just wished Mikado would look at him like that...

"Aww is Mika-chan stressed? Want me to rub those shoulders for you" cooed Izaya, wrapping his arms around Mikado's neck. Mikado nodded stiffly, already used to Izaya's presence.

Izaya rubbed Mikado's tense back, causing him to sigh pleasantly. The dark haired Ghost giggled, rubbing harder causing Mikado to moan.

Holy Shit that's hot.

"Um, Ghost-san?"

"Yes Mika-Chan?" asked Izaya cheerfully.

"What should I call you?" frowned Mikado.

Izaya beamed, Mikado wanted to know his name! He stuck his tongue out at Shizuo who growled making Mikado flinch.

"It's okay Mika-Chan, Shizu-Chan's just grumpy is all" cooed Izaya,, rubbing Mikado's back comfortingly. Sighing happily when Mikado relaxed at his touch. All mine~~~

"Shut it flea!" snarled Shizuo but Izaya ignored him.

"Well, Mikado~ I am Izaya and Shizuo is the other one but you can ignore him. I am much more...Interesting" his voice dropped to a seductive whisper, causing Mikado to shiver slightly.

"Would you like to... Take this to the bedroom Mika-chan?" Izaya whispered, kissing at Mikado's neck.

"IIIIIIZAAAAYYAAAA! Get away from MY Mikado!" roared Shizuo, tackling the informant away from Mikado.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

"I know Mikado best!" squeaked Izaya, shoving Shizuo off him.

"Yeah? Well at least I won't lie to him all the time!" snarled the bartender, wrestling with Izaya on the ground.

"Stupid Shizuo!"

"Damn Flea!"

"Stop fighting! I can't get any work done! Between you two and Kida- I just can't cope! Sort it out!" snapped Mikado, storming out of the room for what felt like the hundredth time and leaving the ghosts to stare at the place where he was in shock.

Mikado is... Sexy when he's mad

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /


End file.
